User blog:Breeie/Majin Ideas
I recently found this post and it was very interesting, I wanna see what you guys think? Fixed some grammar errors :-Breeie ---- when i think of majin i think of bubble gum it gets chewd on repeatedly and it will always be able to take back its original shape. when this game started i was there i hopped on made a majin character and started my adventure. i would remember the episodes were majin buu would get the shit beat out of him get disfigured just to patch himself up and keep on fighting. i wanted to be just like that get in fights take lost of hits. be able to come back from whatever you throw at a majin. Moving on from that speach here is what i think majins should have been like. Full heal will be replaced with a skill called majin Cells. when hp hits' 20%' hp or lower a of '20%' jolt of total hp is healed and a faster standing still life regen will activate regardlees of movement/attacking. Has a '''3 minute' cool down ---- ' -Power Boost- (updated) total stats distributed according to chart Health Max: +0''' ' '''Unlocked at level 90 for 5'000 zeni.' Ki Max: +0''' ' ' Minimal Ki Drain Melee damage: +80 ' '''Press' G to activate ''' Ki Damage: +80 ' ' ' Melee Resistance: +110' ' Ki Resistance: +60' ' ' (wtf does speed even do other then make you fly faster) Speed: +80 ---- ' -Purification- (updated) total stats distributed according to chart Health Max: +0' ' '''Unlocked at level 160 for 10'000 zeni.' Ki Max: +0''' ' '''It increases your Ki Max decently. '''Melee damage: +150' ' '''Minimal - Moderate Ki Drain' Ki Damage: +150''' ' '''Hold G for 0.5 sec to activate' Melee Resistance: +180''' ' Ki Resistance: +120' ' ' ' ' Speed: +150 ---- ' -True Anger- (Updated) total stats distributed according to chart Health Max: +0' ' '''Unlocked at level 280 for 50'000 zeni.' Ki Max: +0''' ' '''Considerable ki drain' ' '''Melee damage: +250' ' '''Firey purple/lavender aura (does not need charge to show) ' Ki Damage: +250''' ' '''Purple spikes sticking out of user sporadically & appear often '''Melee Resistance: +280' Hold G for 2 sec to activate Ki Resistance: +220 ' ' ' ' Speed: +250 ---- ' -Controlled True Anger- total stats distributed according to chart Health Max: +0' ' '''Unlocked at level 360 for 100'000 zeni.' Ki Max: +0''' ' '''Moderate ki drain' ' '''Melee damage: +350' ' '''Firey purple aura only appears when flying full speed or charging.' Ki Damage: +350''' ' '''Purple spikes sticking out of user not as often '''Melee Resistance: +320' Hold G for 2 sec to activate Must be full health and ki to activate Ki Resistance: +330 ' ' Speed: +350 ---- ' -Metal Majin- total stats distributed according to chart Health Max: +0' ' '''Unlocked at level 360 for 100'000 zeni.' Ki Max: +0''' ' '''Moderate ki drain' ' '''Melee damage: +400' ' '''Press H to activate' ''' Ki Damage: +300 ' Melee Resistance: +400' ' Ki Resistance: +400' ' ' ' ' Speed: +300 ---- |'''Prestige forms|''' ' Ultra majin: '''replace '''purification' (its the buff majin buu form) makes players bigger like lssj but not as big. Incarnation of Evil: '''replaces '''Metal Majin. '''makes player small (you become kid buu pretty much) '''Diamond Majin: '''take a wild guess ._. ---- '''I came to this conclusion from observing the ''DBZ ''Buu Arc. ki attacks seem very effective against majins and melee attack did do damage but his regeneration kicks in making him a strong opponent. **Feel free to copy and edit it as you see fit or even try and make one for the other races** (Quick note: I feel this is as powerful any one race should get. the ridiculous power spike that ssjgkkx10 of 700 to me is absurd) Category:Blog posts